Sparks Fly
by chewinggumandpencils
Summary: A one-shot based off of Taylor Swift's song Sparks Fly. Told in James's POV. Part of my ongoing project to write a one-shot for every song on the Speak Now album. Also based off of Lovely Lily by The Remus Lupins.


_A/N: Hey guys! I finally got around to writing another one. Sorry for the delay!_

_Once again, I own nothing but the Snitch calendar on my wall. Harry Potter, Sparks Fly, and Lovely Lily are NOT mine._

_So, this is the one for Sparks Fly, but I also based it off of Lovely Lily by Alex Carpenter/The Remus Lupins._

_WARNING: this one is **very** cheesy, though I've been told (and believe) that it's good cheese._

_This one is from James' POV. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>At this point, I'm pretty sure the other Marauders have just stopped talking to me. I guess that's a good thing, since I stopped paying attention about fifteen minutes and forty five seconds ago, also known as when Lily sat down with her friends three tables down.<p>

"Hey Prongs, you might want to put down that cup of butterbeer before you break it. I'm pretty sure the management here at the Three Broomsticks won't be too happy if you do, though it might be fun to find ways to disguise you after they ban you."

"Why would they ban him for breaking a cup? That's ridiculous, Padfoot."

"Oh, Moony, you're obviously forgetting the scene I would inevitably cause."

I looked away from Lily, who was laughing, and looked down. I guess I was gripping that cup pretty tightly… I put it down and sent a glare at Padfoot, making Moony and Wormtail laugh.

"I'm not getting kicked out of the Three Broomsticks, Padfoot. If they get mad at me for breaking a cup and you make a scene, it'll be you that gets kicked out."

"Fair enough." smirked Padfoot, "So can we talk to you again or are you not done staring at Evans?"

I could feel a faint blush creeping into my cheeks. I was about to reply, but Moony spoke up.

"Let's be realistic here, Padfoot. When is Prongs ever done staring at Lily? In fact, I can't remember a time since third year when he was ever done staring at Lily."

That sent Padfoot and Wormtail into fits of laughter.

I glared at all of them. Moony didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. He just smirked at me. Finally, Peter composed himself enough to talk.

"Why do you still chase after her after all this time?"

I tried to think of how to explain it.

"Well, see, it's just that… I guess she's like a full on rainstorm and I'm just a house of cards. My willpower is useless against her. She's just reckless, not reckless like Padfoot is, but she's a type of reckless that should send me running, but I know that if I try, it won't work. I'll just end up coming back to her. I just.."

I let my sentence drift off and looked back at her. As I was looking at her, I swear she looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her, my imagination running wild. I could just picture the two of us leaving and going outside into the rain. I would meet her near the entrance and we would walk together someplace where we wouldn't be in the middle of the road. I can just imagine the kind of things that would run through my head. _I think I'm falling for her. _We would stand close to each other and I would look into her brilliant emerald eyes and hope she couldn't see inside my head, inside my thoughts. We would just stand there, gazing into each other's eyes, her lovely green eyes meeting my hazel ones, understanding each other without any words. Then, we would kiss, right there in the pouring rain. She would pull away, the trace of her lips haunting mine, and smile. She would just look at me and give me that beautiful smile. I would smile back, my smile just a pitiful imitation of hers, the one smile that causes sparks to fly. I would rest my forehead on hers and we would just be happy. We would just wait out there…

"I really think he's fallen for her." Moony said quietly.

"Well, it looks like a lost cause either way. He's back in Lily-land." Padfoot's words brought me back to reality.

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly. I tried to join in their conversation for a while. I mostly succeeded, only looking over at Lily once (or four times) and always managing to get back on topic.

"Hey guys, it looks like the rain's subdued a little. Let's walk over to Zonko's and get some more things for those pranks you came up with the other day, Padfoot. Those were really good. Everyone will be so shocked. I'm really excited for these."

"I guess we better go before Wormtail has a heart attack." said Padfoot.

We all got up, paid for our butterbeers (well, Padfoot paid for his Firewhisky, the rest of us paid for our butterbeers), and left the Three Broomsticks. As we walked out, I couldn't help but send one last glance at Lily's table. She was watching us leave with a sort of sad smile on her face.

Once we were out of the building, Padfoot and I looked at each other, grinning like crazy. The whole street was covered in puddles. Moony, noticing our grins, sighed in exasperation.

"Wormtail and I will meet you at Zonko's. Don't get too messy, please." With that, the two of them took off.

As soon as they were a safe distance away, Padfoot and I immediately ran over to the nearest puddle and jumped in it. Pretty soon, we were pretty much soaked.

"Oh, isn't it such a beautiful day in Hogsmeade?" Padfoot nodded and smiled, jumping in a new puddle. After a bit, we had jumped in pretty much every puddle in the vicinity.

"I think I'm going to head to Zonko's and let Moony dry me off. He's the best at drying charms. Besides, it looks like it's going to start raining again. You coming?"

I subconsciously glanced towards the entrance to the Three Broomsticks. "No, I think I'll stay around here for a little while longer."

Padfoot shook his head at me. "She's a bad idea, Prongs. You seem to forget that. She's rejected you so many times. What makes you think it'll be any different?" I didn't reply. "Well, good luck, mate. You have the cloak?" I nodded. "I think Moony has the map. Don't stay out too late."

"You sound like my mother."

"Hey! You say that like it's an insult! Your mother is a perfectly awesome person to be!"

"She's my mother! Of course I know that! Now weren't you leaving?"

"Right. See ya, Prongs."

I watched Padfoot leave and then started walking around near the Three Broomsticks, not really sure where I was going. Eventually I went and sat at the foot of a tree, where it was relatively dry. I lost myself in thought again. To spare you the details, the main gist of my thoughts were: _I think I'm falling for her. Oh god. I seriously think I'm in love with Lily._ A tap on my shoulder brought me out of that stupor. The small tap was enough to make me shiver. I looked up and saw Lily's big green eyes staring down at me. Her silhouette looked almost like a still from one of those old movies Padfoot made me watch for his Muggle Studies class.

"Can I sit down?"

I gestured to the area next to me to let her know she was welcome to.

"Are you ok, James?"

I looked over at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

I hesitated, remembering all the times in the past that I had told her I liked her only to be rejected. Padfoot was right, she had rejected me so many times and there wasn't much different now.

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?" She sounded a little different than usual, more nervous I guess.

I nodded.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I was just making sure you were ok. Alice and Marlene went on to Honeydukes, so I guess I better go and catch up to them." she stood up, "I mean, they know I'm ok, but if you're ok they might be waiting for me or something, I mean…"

I cut her off.

"Hey green eyes. Want to lose some time with me?" She didn't respond. I sat there, watching her watching me. After a minute, I started to get nervous, "If you have nothing else to do that is. We can just walk around. It's probably going to rain though."

"I don't mind a little rain. I won't melt." she smiled at me, "I'd like that. Umm, as friends, right?"

My heart dropped a little, but I ignored that. "Yeah." I faked a smile. "As friends."

"Ok." she smiled too, but for some reason it seemed like her smile was faked too, "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's just walk around for a while. I'm in no hurry."

I got up and we started just walking around. Our feet splashed in the puddles, but I didn't try to jump in them. Lily did ask why I wasn't, as she had seen Padfoot and I on previous Hogsmeade rainy days. I told her I didn't want to force her to keep up. She laughed at that. Our conversation was light and casual, not forced, but it was nice. As we walked, I noticed that she walked in a pattern, stepping on every other cobblestone. Soon, we found ourselves away from all the buildings and all the people, down near the (not haunted) Shrieking Shack. We stop walking and I lean against a tree, carrying on talking.

During a lull in the conversation, Lily looks into one of the puddles, seemingly examining her reflection.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking to see if I have bags under my eyes." she looked up at me, "I'm not sure why I said that. I don't usually tell people that."

"Don't worry, you're beautiful either way." I said this with my old cocky grin, trying to make it more lighthearted and to make it seem like I didn't care. She looked away and I could tell she was blushing. After a bit, she turned towards me again.

"What are you scared of?"

I was a little taken aback by the question. I sat down as I thought it over and Lily sat down next to me. "I guess I'm scared to go out into the real world. I know I'm going to fight, but other than that, I have no clue what's going to happen with my life. I'm scared of losing everyone I care about."

We both stood there in silence for a little while.

"Funny, I don't usually tell people that either. I don't think I've even told Padfoot."

"I guess I'm just a better listener." she smiled.

"You better be, Ms. Head Girl."

"Does that make you a good listener too, Mr. Head Boy?"

"I try." I smiled, "What are your fears?"

Lily hesitated and then said, "Pretty much the same. I'm also scared that I'll never fix things with my sister and that my idiocy will make me lose some things I was too stupid to realize I wanted."

We fell into a comfortable silence, both of us looking out at the wilderness around us, thinking about each other's fears. Slowly, it began to rain again. All I could think about was how close I was to her. She was sitting right next to me, even leaning on her hand in my direction. Here she was, less than a foot away from me, and I just wanted to kiss her. But I couldn't. She'd shown that she didn't like me. I would just have to settle for seeing her smile and watching the sparks fly whenever she did.

"Let's play a question game. We just ask each other questions and you have to answer them."

I turn my head towards her. "Lily, I've never heard of that game before. Does it have a name or is it some sort of nameless muggle thing?"

"I'm going to go with it being a nameless muggle thing. You first." she looked at me expectantly.

"Fine, fine. I feel like we already started anyway, with the fears." I tried to think of a question that I didn't already know the answer to that was not asking her out, "Why do you like Astronomy so much?"

"I guess it's because I lose myself in gazing. It's not my favorite subject, though I'm sure you know that." She made that comment offhandedly, as if it were normal. I guess it was, for me, "What do you see in our stars?"

I thought about it for a moment. "In OUR stars or in the stars that we see from this earth?"

"Both, I guess."

"I've never really been a fan of Divination. I see a thing of beauty and of great knowledge, I guess." Lily and I went back and forth like that for a while, for at least fifteen minutes. The rain was picking up the whole time. You could truly say that it was pouring.

It was Lily's turn again. She thought for a moment before asking her next question.

"Do you like to dance in the rain?"

This question was very out of the blue, especially as all our previous questions had, in some way, related to the one before it.

"If I'm with the right people." I replied.

Before I had time to ask my question, Lily turned to me, with a shy smile on her face, and asked, "Will you dance with me?"

Instead of replying, I got up and offered her my hand. She took it, her smile growing, and I led her out into the rain. I could immediately feel myself getting soaked, but I didn't care. I started dancing with Lily, alternating between more formal dancing and just spinning her around and going crazy. Her laughter kept me going.

I spun Lily into me and she fell against me. Both of us froze. My arm was wrapped around her and she was leaning against me, facing me. Both of us were breathing heavily from all the dancing. She looked up at me, her vivid red hair plastered against her face from the rain, partially covering her beautiful green eyes. Slowly, I took the hand that wasn't wrapped around her and brushed her hair out of her eyes, not noticing the rain anymore. As my hand brushed her hair out of her face, I could feel the sparks flying. I kept my hand on the side of her head, not being able to bear pulling it away. She kept her green eyes locked on me, not moving, almost as if she didn't want to scare me away. I smiled down at her. It felt so right, yet I could hear Padfoot in my head telling me how wrong it was.

Suddenly, I remembered that it was still my turn, "What was the real purpose of playing this question game? Why did you suddenly want to play?"

She replied without hesitation. "Because I want to know everything about you," she whispered back, "and I hope you want to know a thing about me too."

My smile grew as I took in what she was saying. I leaned down and kissed her gently, letting my lips linger. My hand moved from the side of her head to cradle her face. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around me. After a bit, she pulled away slightly, resting her forehead on mine and smiled up at me as I gazed into her emerald eyes.

"James, I know I was horrible to you, but will you go out with me? And not just go on a date, but be mine?"

"Anything to see that smile."

Her face lit up at that response. She leaned in for another kiss, deepening it this time. My hand wound through her hair, pulling her closer as her arms around me tightened. We just stood there in the pouring rain, kissing. After a while, we pulled away. I smoothed her hair down as she smiled up at me, the size of her grin matching mine. Wordlessly, I took her hand and we started walking back towards Hogsmeade. I watched her out of my peripheral vision and caught her often glancing at me.

We reached the town and walked past all the buildings, just walking through the town again like we had earlier. The only sounds were the sounds of our footsteps and the rain falling. Finally, Lily came to a stop near a clump of trees. I stopped as well and turned around to face her, taking her other hand in mine.

"Oh, what a perfect day in Hogsmeade."

Then I leaned down and kissed my girlfriend again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, what do you think? Reviews and follow alerts make me ridiculously happy!_


End file.
